ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kanegon
"A Kaiju born from a transformed boy greedy for money. Money is his favorite food, which he regularly eats. He dies when the counter on his left hand goes to 0." -The Battle Spirits description of Kanegon. is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series Ultra Q. Kanegon appeared in Episode 15. Kanegon is one of the most well known kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. *Subtitle: *Digital Subtitle: History Ultra Q One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Kanegon found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Kanegon went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. That morning Kanegon woke up to find out that he had been transformed into an abomination. With everyone either being frightened or laughing at him, Kanegon could only rely on his friends to help him by giving him coins to eat. After hearing about his friends considering to take him to an old gypsy, Kanegon fled from the area and into the city where he started to eat some money from a bank that was being transported via suitcase. Somewhat dazed, Kanegon's friends helped him escape, only to be forced to do circus acts until he fell down. After unintentionally chasing the pair of bulldozer drivers from the day before, one nearly managed to run over Kanegon, but it fell from the edge of the hill. After the two bulldozer drivers were stuck in a hole, they desecrated the shrine of Kanegon's curse, launching him into the air and parachuting him back down. Upon landing Kanegon was turned back into a human. When going home, the boy found that his parents have also turned into Kanegons! Trivia *Kanegon's suit actor, Sunny Gil Nakamura, would later go on to bring a similar child friendly monster to life, the kaiju, Booska. *To further connect Kanegon to Booska, when Booska got his new series in the 1990's, Booska Booska, Kanegon appeared in a number of special episodes for tv called 'Kanegon Kanegon'. *Kanegon was meant to be in the Ultra Q: The Movie as one of the starring cast members, but was dropped from the script. *The fact that anyone can turn into a Kanegon makes this an odd case. As he was meant to be in the Ultra Galaxy Movie, it is unknown who turned into Kanegon. *Old promotional photos from Ultra Q show Kanegon fighting both Pagos and Peguila. *Kanegon is one of few kaijus that seen on Ultraman intro Ultraman Zearth Kanegon reappeared in Ultraman Zearth as a robot/alien/mascot for the MYDO gas station under the name . Originally lost in Venus, he was founded by MYDO and lived along with them while working at MYDO’s gas station-disguised base as a primary worker out front, Digital Kanegon also doubled as a computer when needed He was the first to greet Lady Benzene when her human form appeared at the base as he was washing a car, refilling her motorcycle, charging her credit card, and then giving her an Ultraman Zearth action figure, which she promptly melted under her heel, though Digital Kanegon didn‘t seem to notice. He was later used to analyze data from the fight between Zearth and Ultraman Shadow. He also witnessed Lady Benzene give her ultimatum of conquest with the rest of MYDO. After Lady Benzene and her despicable robot Ultraman Shadow were defeated, Digital Kanegon began taking karate lessons at a local school. Trivia *Voice actor: Chika Sakamoto Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy While Kanegon doesn't appear in the series, a female counterpart of him, , appears as a tribute to the coin eating monster. Originally a human girl named , her father was driven out of their home by her mother and older sister due to money. As Hanae saved coins inside her father’s favorite old vase, she noticed the money began to increase, and soon found herself addicted to money like her mother and sister. One morning Hanae awoke to find herself transformed into the coin-eating monster Kanegoneh. She was told by a fortuneteller that she will turn back into a human only if she meets the person she truly loves. She transforms back after meeting with her father. Trivia *Despite only being a female counterpart of Kanegon, but she also had a different story since the first Kanegon's situation was comedic but hers was dramatic due to her true love being the cure for her tranformation. *In place of the original's horns, Kanegoneh possess a big pink bowtie on her chest and two ponytails with a small pink bows on each. Shin Ultraman Retsuden In Shin Ultraman Retsuden episode 15, Kemur Man talks about Kanegon as his research topic. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with diffrent monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Kanegon returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royal! Kanegon appeared in the second movie special. He was the twelfth monster to be UltraLived by the Live Pad and he was Lived by Hikaru Raido. He was seen staring in awe at all of the coins falling from the sky and all the glowing, floating money signs and then realized he was hungry and was about to starve to death until he heard Mochiron's cry for help, snapping him out of his hunger before vanishing with Alien Miracle taking his place. Data - Female= Kanegoneh Stats *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 170 kg *Origin: Hanae Kanaya's House Powers and Abilities None demonstrated }} - Digital= Digital Kanegon Stats *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 150 kg *Origin: Planet Kanegon Powers and Abilities *Soapy Spray: Being designed to wash cars, Digital Kanegon can squirt a stream of soapy water from his mouth. *Computer Stomach: Digital Kanegon has a computer terminal built into his body, both to display information for customers and to serve as a computer for MYDO as needed, though he finds the latter function extremely ticklish. *Scanner Hand: Digital Kanegon has credit card scanners for fingers to further fulfill his purpose as an employee at the gas station. Digital Kanegon Computer Stomach.png|Computer Stomach Digital Kanegon Scanner Hand.png|Scanner Hand - Cyber= Cyber Kanegon Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 200 kg *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 17/25 Power and Abilities TBA }} Other Media Redman Kanegon reappeared in Redman episode 19 where he ran away from Redman before the hero decided to chase Woo and then the two monsters teleported behind the hero and fought him. They proved to be a worthy challenge for him but then the two ended up getting killed by impalement from the Red Arrow simultaneously. Trivia *Kanegon looks a little different. He is rainbow colored instead of tan and has teeth. Chibira Kun Much like with other monsters from earlier series, Kanegon appears in the comedic family show, Chibira-Kun. Monster Busters Kanegon appeared in monster busters as a 'salesman'. Daikaiju Battle Rush Ultra Frontier Kanegon appeared in Daikaiju Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier, selling landmines to Guts Gunner Garn. Gallery Kanegon cacoon.png kanegontr01.jpg Kanegon eating.png Kanegon.png Kanegon 1.jpg|Kanegon Behind the Scenes Kanegon 5.jpg Kanegonnatomy.png|Kanegon's Anatomy Kanegon Deal with it.jpg|Deal with it Femkanegon.png|Kanegoneh resting in an empty tub 266px-Fast_Food.jpg|Kanegon, Alien Magma, Alien Babalou and Dada in an Ultra Zone sketch Painting4.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon emerging from his cocoon Painting5.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Kanegon P_155.png|A Kanegon scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Kanegon Chibira Kun.jpg|Kanegon as he appeared in Chibira-Kun Kanegon Spirits.jpeg|Kanegon's Battle Spirits Card. Figure Release Information Rarity detilkan-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Digital Kanegon from Bandai Japan 41AFIDrMwfL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ultra Egg Kanegon P1010024.JPG|Bandai Kanegon from Bandai Japan. MKe7jWgBdli2D3UU2en44fQ-1.jpg|Kanegon Spark Doll Kanegon 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Kanegon. Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Robots Category:Mutant Humans Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Female Members Category:Ultraman Zearth Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies